Tuka Luna Marceau
Tuka Luna Marceau (テュカ・ルナ・マルソー Tuka Runa Marusō), alternatively romanized as Chuka Luna Marceau, is an Elf and a protagonist of Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There!. Despite her age, she has the appearance of a 16 or 17-year-old. She is from a very uncommon race of elves, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and had been living with her father in the forest village of Kowan. The whole village was destroyed by the attack of an ancient dragon and thanks to the sacrifice of her father, she was the only survivor. She is found by Itami and company, and is taken to the JSDF base at Alnus Hill. However, she has a hard time coping with her father's loss and eventually starts viewing Itami as a replacement for him, much to his chagrin. Tuka is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto. Personality Tuka is a cheerful young girl, though somewhat reserved and prone to panicking in dangerous situations. She shows signs of a psychotic break after her rescue from the ruined village in Koan Forest, refusing to believe that her father died at the hands of the Flame Dragon until it is killed. Appearance Tuka is a blonde elf with blue eyes and pointed ears, who looks like a teenage girl despite her age. She wears a white short-sleeved shirt which leaves her stomach exposed, and a belt that fastens thin blue jeans which don't completely cover her legs and red shoes. She also has a red band around her neck, the only article of clothing she still has from before her rescue. Tuka Luna's anime appearance.jpg|Tuka's anime appaerance. History Plot Tuka is first seen in a well after the Flame Dragon attack, where she was thrown by her father immediately before his death. Unable to climb out of the well, she waited for rescue until Itami inadvertently knocks her out by dropping a bucket into the well. She is unconscious during most of the trip back, including the evacuation of Coda, only awakening the next day shortly before the Flame Dragon attacks the convoy. She manages to communicate that the Third Recon Team should target the dragon's remaining eye as they attempt to drive it off, allowing them to keep it at bay long enough to bring an RPG to bear and blow one of its forelegs off, forcing it to flee. Tuka continues to accompany Itami through the next few months, occasionally making use of her spirit magic to aid him and 3rd Recon. Unable to cope with the loss of her father, she first acts as though he is staying at the base, insisting on two rooms and extra portions of meals. Her mental stability deteriorates over time and eventually she latches onto Itami, calling him "father." In an effort to bring her to her senses, Itami brings Tuka along on the hunt for the Flame Dragon and forces her to aid in its defeat. Having avenged her father, she recovers - but refuses to stop calling Itami "father," claiming it had become a habit. Skills & Abilities Archery: Tuka is very proficient at archery and can hit her enemies from long distances. '''Longevity: '''As a High Elf, Tuka has an extremely long life span even among elves. It is unknown if she will ever show signs of aging, as all the members of her village appear youthful. '''Spirit Magic: '''Tuka can control winds to an extent, allowing her to enchant her arrows to fly faster. She can also cast a sleep spell on several people at once. Trivia *Tuka was felt that she was a lesbian, but upon encountering Itami she had to rethink her position, though Itami is the only man she is attracted to. Tuka is also known to be attracted to Kurokawa and blushes whenever around her. *She declares that she wants to marry Itami. *Tuka is a worshiper of Lunaryur (God of Music). References Category:Elf Category:Female Characters Category:Kowan Residents Category:Characters